


Sippy cup

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, This is crazy, Violence, actually multiple, because i'm emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: "stand back!""I won't let you get them""As long as you die they won't be hurt."
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: bottom jinjin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1





	Sippy cup

**Author's Note:**

> There is violence in this fan fiction. also I cried while making this.

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed

Jinwoo was and is the mother of the house, always telling them to do the laundry, clean their rooms, and that kind of stuff. Jinwoo would never hurt any of them, always wanting to protect them. That may have been because of the fact that he's their boyfriend, but it may also be because he wouldn't hurt a fly. Maybe thats why he got into this situation, his boyfriends locked in the bathroom, him standing in front of the door protectively, shielding them from the Sasaeng in front of him. But before we get into that, you have to understand what's been happening before this.

Sex don't sleep when the lights are off

Jinwoo has been getting death treats ever since he come out as gay, and even more so when he said he was dating the members. The company never really responded, only saying they might have to take legal action if these treats continue, but of course, that never happened. But of course that made the Sasaengs worse, Some even attempting to break onto their dorm, Usually they never get far, But there were some times where they all had to hide and wait for the police to come and get them out. But none of them, and I mean none of them were THIS bad. they usually threatened them and said he was going to hell, but NONE of them carried a gun, threatening his loves life if he didn't come out.

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

They were hiding in the bathroom, the only room with a lock in it. When the Sasaeng behind the door called out, "Jinwoo if you don't come out right now, then I'll shoot all of your boyfriends you whore of a f*g!" He opens his eyes to look at the others, Myungjun, the oldest boyfriend, was crying, holding the youngest protectively. Eunwoo was covering his mouth with his hands, Rocky and moon bin were hiding in the bathtub, looking at me with scared defeat in their eyes. my heart beats faster as my hand reaches the door nob, I have to do this, for them. I unlock the door, my cheeks were wet, I guess I've been crying. I walk out clutching my fists tightly, biting the inside of my cheek so hard it might bleed. 

And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

I close the door, I look at the Sasaeng fear running through my blood, they do indeed have a gun. "Lock the door Eunwoo." I speak up, "I'm not locking you out!" He says back, he sounds like he's about to have a panic attack, I want to hug him, but I can't, at least not yet. "Lock the door." "please hyung! just come back-" "lock the damn door" I interrupt, I hate being like this, but I have to for them. I hear a click and sobs, making me want to go back, and hug him tightly, apologize, and kiss him, but I can't. "are you done yet?" They come closer, "stand back! I won't let you get them!" I say my words strong, but my voice weak. "As long as you die they won't be hurt."

He's still dead when you're done with the bottle

This is it, this is my end, I'm dead. I hear multiple sobs behind the door, I feel a stab in my heart, I can't die, not just yet. But if I don't they will, they point the gun at me. "any last words?" I close my eyes, and let my arms fall back from my side. I tried my best but it wasn't enough. I was in the middle of giving up, when the door slams open, I fall on my side, I look up to see Myungjun look at me. "Oh hey oppa" they say like they didn't just point a gun at me. "get the fuck out" He says, voice cold eyes filled with rage, their face turns twisted, they grab me by the collar and slams me against the floor, she does it again, and this time if feel dizzy, Myungjun pulls them off me. she shoots. 

Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle

I feel a pain in my head before I fall into death, I try to speak to them, trying to convey simple words that would save their hearts "I love you all" I fall silent. 

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

"JINWOO!" I scream just as the police arrive. tears flood my eyes I see the others run out at my scream, but Right now, all I care about is Jinwoo. I cradle his body tears falling onto him. I don't want to let go, but I have to, to save our love, our leader, our friend, our boyfriend, our life. I feel Sanha hugging me tight, as I let the ER take him away, I Look up to find that son of a bitch who hurt him. she's in handcuffs, like she deserves. Eunwoo drives us to the hospital, nobody dares sit in the spot were Jinwoo would've, instead all of us crowd in the back, I even have to sit in Moon bin's lap, no doubly uncomfortable for him, but he doesn't complain, neither do I. sobs filling the car. I speak up, " I heard what he said before he got shot, not daring to say die for the others hope and mine. "what did he say?" Rocky's voice speaks up, sounding unstable. "I love you all" I respond, tears brew back up, the image replaying over and ever again in my head. 

Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

We finally make it to the hospital, we walk up to the receptionist. still crying, we tell them his name. not without stutters and tears, but we manage. "I'm sorry, we were too late." She says, "n-no y-your lying!" Rocky speaks up. "I'm afraid not." she sighs "but I'm a real fan of astro would you please sign my notebook!' she adds I look at her in disbelief, "the love of our life just died, and your asking for an autograph!!!" Sanha says, his voice quiet but dangerous. "just take us to him please" Eunwoo says I hug him tight, for him and for me. 

Blood money, blood money

the day of the funeral was a hell filled day, not because we didn't want to go, but because we didn't want to let go of him. Of our lover. and to think we were going to purpose that day. I cry harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a happier thing next. also Jinwoo call the Sasaeng they/them. This is my longest fic.


End file.
